1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming program.
2. Related Art
Because of the performance improvement of a printing apparatus due to the development of the information communication technology, a mark for the OMR (Optical Mark Recognition) which is indicated as code information is configured by a finer and more precise pattern. In printing of a mark for the OMR, therefore, a more accurate print quality is sometimes requested.